


First Date

by Little_Miss_Witch



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Elemental Magic, F/M, First Date, Kissing, Nervousness, Reference to Nowhere Boys Season 2 Episode 1, Reference to Nowhere Boys Season 2 Episode 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Witch/pseuds/Little_Miss_Witch
Summary: Felix and Ellen go on their first date, at the cinema.
Relationships: Felix Ferne & Ellen O'Donnell, Felix Ferne/Ellen O’Donnell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smudged eyeliner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987583) by [Mauness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/Mauness). 



Felix was really nervous. He was going on his first date with Ellen, to the cinema, to watch a movie. 

The issue with Andy and Ellen in the other universe made him feel really uncertain about Ellen’s feelings towards him. He felt relieved to have this, to prove her feelings, but that didn’t help him calm his nerves.

After he asked her out, at the welcome home party, they didn’t really have any time to go on a date because of Andy’s disappearance. When they finally got Andy back, they could finally go on their date.

Felix wore a black shirt, black jacket, black gloves, black jeans and black boots. He arrived at Ellen’s house at 5:45pm, because their movie started at 6:00pm. 

He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. The door was answered by Ellen, who was wearing a black shirt, a black jacket, a black skirt, black gloves, black leggings and black boots. “You look great.” said Felix. “Thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself.” Ellen quickly replied, with a light blush on her cheeks. “We better get going.” Felix said. “Let’s go then.” answered Ellen.

They walked and talked for about 5 minutes, until they arrived at the Bremin Cinema, the same cinema, they had been to so many times before.

They stood in the row for snacks and tickets. “What do you want to get Ellen?” Felix asks. “I’ll have a Coke, and do you want to share some popcorn?” questions Ellen. “Sure.” answers Felix. “What can I get you today?” asks the cinema worker. “We’ll take 2 tickets for Between The Dimensions, 2 Cokes and a large popcorn.” responds Felix. Felix pays, and the cinema worker gives them their food and drinks. Ellen picks up the two drinks and Felix picks up the popcorn. They have their food, drinks and tickets, they walk towards the cinema room.

They sit in their seats, at the back of the cinema. Felix and Ellen sit in the theatre as the pre-film ads end, in the familiar surroundings of the Bremin Cinema. The lights dim as the movie begins.

During the movie, Felix and Ellen unconsciously move closer together. The light from the projector illuminates Ellen’s black-gloved hand as it makes its way into Felix’s, her fingers cool in his own. 

Felix sees a scene in the movie, which reminds him of Oscar’s accident and the alternate universe. He immediately tenses and panics. His skin gets warmer and warmer until Ellen notices.

“Felix.” whispers Ellen, “Felix, are you okay?”. Felix suddenly notices his hands feel like a fireball might escape them. He distances himself from Ellen, he doesn’t want to hurt her. She understands. “Calm down, Felix.” Ellen kisses him passionately on the lips, and he immediately calms down. After the kiss, they sit closer together.

After the movie, Felix drops Ellen off at her house, it’s around 8:00pm. “Ellen. Do you want to go and see a movie or go on another date sometime?” Felix asks. “Sure.” Ellen says “Goodnight Ellen. See you tomorrow.”. Before Felix leaves Ellen grabs his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.  
“Felix, wait!” exclaims Ellen. She pulls him down and passionately kisses him on the lips, he kisses back. After a minute, they pull away, both blushing furiously. “Goodnight Felix” Ellen says flirtatiously. “G-G-Goodnight Ellen.” stammers Felix.

Ellen watches Felix walk away. ‘I wonder what will happen on our next date.’ thought Ellen, as she shut the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction. I hope it wasn’t too bad.


End file.
